


The Jedi and the Order

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, F/M, Jedi Code, Jedi Training, Kylo's early life, Rey's Early life, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the massacre of the New Jedi Order, Ben's former best friend teams up with Han and Chewie to try to retrieve him. When that doesn't work, she joins the Resistance and, well, things happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I've always envisioned this story after seeing The Force Awakens, and I thought I'd just post it out there. Sorry if it's short, but there is more to come! And I am open to ideas in the comments. And BTW, in the prologue, Ben seems a little too emo..I don't know how to fix that!!

         Seia Orsew lay curled up on her pallet, unable to sleep. The day had been horrible. First, she had made a fool of herself in front of the entire Jedi Academy during class; and it hadn’t helped when her friend Ronle laughed; and then she had received her grades back from Master Luke's class on Jedi History, and she'd failed.

Then, during saber training, she'd been paired with Ben Solo, who had easily driven her to her knees.

Literally.

_It's a good thing the lightsabers weren't on full power!_ she thought,  rubbing her forearm where her overenthusiastic opponent had quite unintentionally scorched her. She and Ben were quite close friends, but he had seemed very tense today. As soon as the padawans had been dismissed to the sleeping quarters, she had fled to her room, where she huddled in the corner near her desk.

She wanted to cry, but she knew she shouldn't. It might lead to anger towards Ben, and anger led to the Dark side. So, she had made entries in her logbook and looked at the patterns in the Force-controlled lamp until lights-out. But now, she couldn't sleep.

Hoping that she'd just drift off, she began to think about good things. For instance, just the day before, she had perfected her running flip, which she had been practicing. And several of the Younglings had asked her to teach them a light saber trick. She smiled in memory.

 She looked up, and realized that she hadn't turned off her lamp, nor had she dressed for bed. Sighing, she rose, and went over to her wardrobe. She undressed, and donned comfortable leggings and a short dressing gown over her cropped undershirt. Then, after laying back down on her pallet, she twitched her fingers slightly, and the light dimmed enough for her to go to sleep. She relaxed. 

About fifteen minutes later, she was awakened to the sound of weeping. It was muffled, but she could feel it, someone was obviously crying. She slipped out of bed, and crept out into the hallway. It was empty, except  at the far end, by the huge window that looked out over the fields and forest. The planet's twin moons illuminated the hallway enough so that she could make out who it was. _Ben._

She stifled a gasp of surprise. She had felt a tinge of fear and uneasiness in him that day, but she did not know that he was this upset.

Knowing that he could sense her presence, she approached him carefully, knowing that she should choose her words carefully. “Ben?” He did not answer.

“Ben, are you all right?” He shook his head. “No, I’m not. Go away, Seia. I wanna be alone.”

She did not move. “You’re hurting, Ben. What’s the matter? Why are you crying?” He looked at her angrily, wiping his eyes and responding with annoyance, “I’m not crying! Please just go, I can’t face anyone right now.”

Something in his tone of voice made Seia wary. “All right, if it will make you feel better. Don’t worry, tomorrow you can talk to Master Luke about whatever’s bothering you, and....” Ben stiffened at the mention of his uncle, and he cut her off sharply. “ _No._ I _can’t._ Don’t _mention_ him to me.’’

She drew back, shocked at his sudden anger. "It's all right, Ben," she said, trying to comfort him. He looked at her, rather sadly. "Oh, Seia!" he said, sounding very upset. A bit surprised at her own boldness, she reached out and took his hand. "I don't know what's bothering you, but, Ben, don't be afraid."

She raised his hand to her lips and kissed it, before quickly going back down the hall and back to her room, leaving Ben to stand there, angry at himself for agreeing to what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brevity!! I swear, there is more to come before long!! Tell me what you think in the comments.


	2. Massacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't cry.

It was dark, cold, and pouring down rain when Seia awoke around four o'clock. She got up and dressed herself, worried at the silence she felt. Something was very wrong.

 

Attaching her lightsaber to her belt, she left her room and hurried down the hall to where the New Jedi Council met. She knocked on the door, in case Master Luke was in a meeting. There was no reply.

Looking around at the unusually empty hallway, she descended the stairway and went to the Archive Library. Entering the huge room, she noticed a few of her friends looking at a hologram. It was Master Luke.

"Good Morning!" she said. Luke glanced her way. "Hello Seia. I was just telling them, I have been called away on a mission. I will return this evening. Master Osrin will be in charge until I return. May the Force be with you, Padawans", he said, and the hologram flickered and went out.

Ronle began to speak, when suddenly, a shriek rang out from below. Seia looked at her friends. "Oh no..."

Ronle and Yllia followed her as she fled out the door and downstairs. As she neared the Youngling training room, she glanced toward the window, and stopped short.

 

About seven figures, dark and menacing, with masks covering their faces, were approaching the Temple. Filled with a sense of dread, she couldn't help but watch as the tallest of them ignited a red lightsaber and slashed down one of the guards. Brought back into reality by this sudden death, she  let out a scream of fear, and glanced at her friends in horror. These were not of the Sith. These were Knights of Ren, far more numerous, and perhaps more dangerous.

The figures entered the building, and shrieks ensued from below.

Seia raced down the stairs with several other Padawans, only to be confronted by one of the Knights. Igniting her teal-colored saber, she blocked his blow, and, twisting around, kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. He drew back, but quickly recovered and swung at her feet. She leapt into the air, knocking off his helmet with her foot as she cleared his head.

He tried to hide his face, but Seia recognized the dark hair and dark eyes at once, and she suddenly felt sick.

" _Ben!!!"_

Heartbroken and suddenly nauseous from betrayal, she turned and dashed from the room, fleeing down the hall.

Several Knights tried to stop her, but she managed to get past them, knowing exactly where she had to go.The Younglings.

 

She burst into the room, and gave a scream of horror. Five of the children were already downed, slumped on the floor, dead. The Knight who was responsible for this whirled around and Seia rushed at him with her teal blade, fighting for her life and the lives of the two remaining Younglings.

The Knight flipped up over her, and stabbed a child through the heart. A shocked expression on his face, the Youngling whispered something inaudible, and then Seia felt a tremor in the Force as the boy passed quietly into eternity. “ **NOOO!!!”** she screamed in agony.

She slashed wildly at the Knight, not caring that it was the Dark side of the Force that was driving her. Tears poured down her cheeks as she disarmed the man and drove him to the floor. She stabbed downwards, killing him. Sobbing, she dashed to the remaining child, who was huddled behind a pillar, trembling with fright. The little girl had brown hair and eyes, and she looked up at Seia.

Seia wiped at her eyes. “Are you all right?” she asked the girl. The Youngling nodded. “Yeah.”

Seia smiled, relieved. “Follow me.”

They raced down the hallways and down the stairs, Seia holding the little girl’s hand. The carnage around them was sickening, and Seia wept at the thought that Ben had had any part in it. She caught a glimpse of him angrily slaying his former friend Ronle, and she gave him an imploring look of pain.

He glanced back at her, pondering whether to let her go or kill her, and he decided upon the former. Love couldn’t fully eclipse his anger, however, and he hurled a rock-like object at her as she fled. “Coward”, he muttered. Angrily, he slashed down a few statues, and vented his frustration out on the wall, leaving deep scars in the metal as he stormed out of the room. He threw his saber against the door, then used the Force to retrieve it. He was angry, so very angry, and he didn’t even know why.

Seia and the little girl entered the hangar hurriedly and went straight to a small ship about the size of an X-wing. Seia hoisted the little girl into the cockpit, placing a helmet that was far too big for her on her little head.

She swung herself in, and flipped a few switches. The Youngling looked on quietly, fully aware of what had just happened. She spoke rather quietly. “What’s your name?”

 

Seia smiled, and the small ship took off into the sky. “My name’s Seia. What’s yours?”

 

The youngling came and sat by her friend. “I’m Rey. Master Luke said I was going to be a great Jedi. I guess that’s not gonna happen now, huh?”

 

Seia shook her head. “Well, Rey, we can’t go back to the Temple. The knights of Ren killed about everyone. So it looks like it’s just you and me now. Do you still have your lightsaber?” Rey made a face. “Yeah. I have it. But it’s just a practice saber. I asked Master Luke to let me use a real one, but he said no. Hmph.”

 

She gave a sigh. Seia looked over at the girl. “Well, I still have mine. I’ll let you try it sometime.” Rey was overjoyed. "Really? Oh, Thanks!!!" Her little face lit up with joy.


End file.
